


Good Things Come To Those Who Bake

by kcracken, Tynemousie



Series: Ever Since We Met [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tynemousie/pseuds/Tynemousie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is in love with Jon. Jon is in love with Spencer. But neither thinks the other even cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a labor of love. It started with one of us saying "wouldn't it be so cute to have the guys baking cookies?" and led to this.

_That_ was an amazing gig. Jon loved it when everything fell into place, when the band was perfectly in synch. Tonight had definitely been one of those nights, in particular for Brendon and Ryan. They'd been working the crowd just as much as each other all night. In fact, Ryan and Brendon had been doing that for more than a couple of gigs now. Jon would have wondered why that was, except he had more than a slight suspicion that Brendon and Ryan had finally done what they'd clearly wanted to do to each other since they first met. Jon knew. 

Brendon and Ryan were fucking. 

Once he'd finished storing his guitar away ready to be loaded back onto the bus, Jon made his way through the warren of corridors back stage, heading for the side door. He was too busy thinking about a slightly different arrangement that he wanted to try to pay attention to where he was going. 

Jon snapped out of his train of thought when he realized he was lost. Damn it! Figuring he'd probably find an emergency exit he could escape through eventually, Jon continued down the corridor. He turned a corner and skidded to a halt, grabbing the corner of the wall to stop from falling over. Jon stood for a second with his mouth open before turning tail and legging it in the opposite direction. 

Okay, he did _not_ need to see that. Jon was used to seeing semi naked guys. I mean, come on, he’d spent half his life living with his bands. What he _didn't_ need to see was Brendon sucking off Ryan in a dark corner of the venue. Jon _definitely_ didn't need to see that! He could think of someone he'd much rather see on his knees. The thought made Jon blush. He pushed it out of his mind before retracing his steps and finally finding a door to outside.

Eventually finding himself back on the tour bus, Jon made himself a coffee before heading to the lounge where he found Spencer sitting on the sofa. Deciding that he could never pass up the opportunity to spend time with Spencer, Jon flopped down on the other end of the couch. Letting out a loud sigh, he sunk into the sofa and let the tension that had appeared in his shoulders go.

Spencer was typing frantically on the keyboard of his phone, not even paying attention to Jon entering the lounge. He was too busy trying to convince his mom into sending him cookies because he was getting tired of Chips Ahoy. He wanted homemade chocolate chip. No, he wanted _Mom_ -made.

He heard Jon sigh and his head popped up. “You okay?” he asked. Jon looked okay. The concert had been really good. They’d all been on point all night. What would make him sigh so deeply?

Jon looked over at Spencer, nodding sedately. "Just tired, I guess." He cradled his coffee mug to his chest, trying desperately to avoid thinking about what he'd witnessed a few minutes before or the thoughts that had followed. "What’cha doing?" He leaned over slightly, trying to see what had Spencer so absorbed in his phone.

"Trying to get Mom to send some cookies. I'm tired of store bought." He sent his most recent message then turned to look at Jon. He saw the coffee cup in his hands and reached out to grab it from him, taking a sip. 

His phone buzzed and he looked at the message. Sighing, he handed Jon back his coffee. "You want cookies, right?" he asked as he typed another reply which said he did. Jon would totally back him.

" _Hey_!" Jon swatted at Spencer's hands as he took back the mug. "I can go get you a cup if you want coffee?" Not bothering to wait for an answer, Jon stood up and headed to the kitchen area, muttering as he went. "Terrible, stealing a man's coffee, just dreadful." A minute later, Jon was back on the sofa, holding out a mug full of coffee towards Spencer. "And yes, cookies are always good. You know you can make them though, right?" 

Spencer smiled brightly at Jon, taking the cup from his hands. “You are so awesome, Jon Walker.” He took a sip then rested it on his leg as he read through his messages again. “Yeah, I know I could make them, but the bus kitchen is so small and we don’t have all the ingredients and besides, _Mom_ cookies are, like, the best.”

That smile did strange things to Jon every time he saw it. Not that he minded, of course; it was a good kind of strange. Jon couldn't help but grin at Spencer. "You, Mr. Smith, have clearly never tasted my cookies before!"

Spencer raised his eyebrow at Jon. “Are you suggesting that we make cookies?”

Jon giggled. Wait, giggled?! What even? Jon wanted to kick himself for being such an idiot. He really hoped Spencer hadn't noticed. "I think I am, providing you can stand the heat in the kitchen." Okay, giggling was one thing, but really? Cheesy one liners? Jon wanted to _die_. 

Spencer smirked and closed his phone, tossing it on the couch as he stood up with his coffee. “Okay, let’s go shopping. Zack will take us shopping. We have a long drive tomorrow so we’ll have all day.” He took another sip of his coffee, watching Jon’s reaction.

"That sounds like a plan to me. I like it!" Jon managed to remove himself from the couch with a little effort and absolutely no grace at all. "Don't suppose you know where our unwitting chauffeur is, do you?" Jon took a long drink of coffee, finishing the cup. 

“Probably making sure everything gets packed up. Or making sure Brendon isn’t getting into trouble.” He started moving to the kitchen, finishing his coffee and putting the cup in the sink. “Regardless, he should be close.”

Jon's mouth was moving before he could stop it. "Oh believe me, he is _not_ with Brendon." Damn it! "Well, I mean I saw him on the way out and Zack wasn't with him." Jon quickly popped through to his bunk to grab his wallet. When he came back, he sidestepped Spencer before disembarking from the bus and yelling. "ZACK? We neeeeeed you. It's an emergency!" 

“Was Ryan with him, because they’ve, like, been totally inseparable lately? Rules might have to be instituted.” Spencer followed him off the bus and looked around for Zack.

Jon shook his head. "I don't think we need rules _yet_. They seem to be keeping out of everyone's hair which makes for a nice change." 

“What the fuck?!” Zack said as he came from around the back of the bus. “What’s the emergency?”

“You have to take us to a grocery store,” Spencer said.

“Grocery store. There aren’t any open at this time of night!”

“This is a college town, Zack. There _has_ to be a grocery store open.”

Zack sighed. “Why do you need to go to a grocery store? Why is it an emergency?”

Jon beamed, throwing an arm around Zack. "This is an emergency because Spencer here needs cookies, and you know we'll never give it a rest until he gets some. Therefore we need to go for supplies." Jon started to steer Zack towards the van. 

“Yes, Zack, cookies. I needs them.” Spencer grabbed his other arm and pulled him along.

“Cookies.” Zack sighed. “Goddamn, okay. Let me just make sure Ryan and Brendon are being watched.”

“They’re watching each other,” Spencer said with a huff.

Zack sighed. “Oh, you know, huh? Well, at least they’re occupied.”

“Then let’s go to the store and not think about that.” Spencer tugged on Zack’s arm towards the van.

Jon briefly wondered why Spencer had huffed at the idea of Brendon and Ryan keeping each other occupied. It wasn't as if Ryan was ignoring Spencer, although when he thought about it, maybe he _was_ permanently attached to Brendon. Oh. Good grief, Spencer was _jealous_! Granted Jon had often wondered whether there ever had been something more between Spencer and Ryan. Maybe there was only something on one side of that equation. That particular thought made Jon's stomach lurch so he tried to banish it from his mind. It would explain Spencer's reaction though.

When they got to the van, Jon opened the door and held it open for Spencer. "Ladies first." Nope, no ulterior motive here. Totally being polite and not using it as an excuse to ogle Spencer's ass.

"God, will you stop reading that shit on the internet?" Spencer whined. He knew he looked rather effeminate. His mom told him that once he finally grew out of his baby fat he'd look more masculine. His uncle supposedly had that problem, too. Then again, the makeup Ryan insisted they wear did help the image that he was girly, which he totally wasn't. He was probably the most masculine member of the band, next to Jon. That stubble on Jon's chin definitely made him look like a man. A really handsome man and Spencer really wanted to know how it would feel under his lips. He shook those thoughts from his head as he climbed into the van.

Once Spencer was in his seat, Jon climbed in to sit next to him. "Spencer, seriously just chill, okay? I didn't mean anything by it." Jon smiled in an attempt at a silent apology. "Anyway, you need to decide what kind of cookies we're making. Your choice."

“Sorry,” Spencer apologized and slouched down in the seat. “Ryan’s just been bringing it up a lot and I’m kinda tired of it.” He bumped his shoulder against Jon’s to let him know he wasn’t angry. “I thought I said what kind of cookies. It has to be chocolate chip. What other kind are there? Chocolate chip are the best.”

Zack climbed into the driver’s seat and turned over the engine. “I swear,” he said with a sigh. “How the fuck did you know there was an all-night grocery store near here, Smith?”

Spencer grinned broadly, looking at Zack in the rearview mirror. “I actually saw it as we were coming in to the venue. Like I said, it’s a college town.” He glanced at Jon, proud of his accomplishment.

Jon laughed, nudging Spencer back with his arm. "So you were basically planning this whole thing on the way here? I presume you want regular choc chip, not double or triple?"

Spencer started turning pink and ducked his head. “No. I just always like to know my surroundings. I mean, you know how picky Ryan can be sometimes. And Bren’s pretty accident prone. I just make sure I know where stuff is.” He looked at Jon openmouthed when he mentioned triple chocolate chip. “Well, can we make some regular and then some triple?”

"Only if I can make a batch of dark orange chocolate chip as well." Jon reached over to Spencer, placing his index finger under his chin to shut his still open mouth. "No drooling, Spencer, it'll ruin your shirt." Jon grinned as they pulled out of the parking lot in search of the store.

Spencer’s face went from pink to bright red. The spot where Jon’s finger was touching him burned, but in a good way. He quickly turned his head to look out the window in an attempt to pull his emotions back under control.

Zack glanced at them in the mirror. “Okay, that’s it. I’m sleeping on the bus tonight.”

Jon swiftly pulled his hand away, settling instead for fidgeting in his lap trying to not look dejectedly at Spencer. He was so not trying that again. Like _ever_. Jon looked up at Zack through the mirror, confusion written across his face. "Why would you want to sleep on the bus? You _hate_ sleeping on the bus!" 

“If you’re going to be making dark orange chocolate chip cookies, I want to be there to have one right out of the oven,” Zack answered like it was the only logical answer to Jon’s question.

Spencer had noticed how quickly Jon had taken his hand back away from his face. Shit. He had fucked up, yet again. Jon was probably going to hate him forever now. He looked out the window dejectedly and noticed they were almost right on top of the grocery store. “Don’t miss your turn, Zack.”

Zack turned into the parking lot and looked back at Spencer. He’d gotten super quiet all of a sudden, besides his little outburst about missing the store. Zack pulled into a parking space near the front and turned around to look at both of them. “Okay, rules are stay together and get what you need, nothing more.”

"I think we can manage that. We can manage that, right Spencer?" Jon scrambled out of the van, holding the door for Spencer again. 

Spencer wanted to bang his head against the window beside him for being such an idiot. He heard more than felt Jon get out of the van. Before he could turn to follow him, he felt Zack’s large hand ruffling his hair. He looked up at him in abject horror, but Zack was smiling that big, friendly smile and he couldn’t bring himself to bitch at him. Instead, he crossed his arms and huffed before climbing out to stand beside Jon.

Once they were both out of the van, Jon wandered over to the store front, grabbing a cart. "Spencer? I'm right in thinking we have nothing useful for this on the bus? We'll have to get everything we need here."

“Yeah, most likely, which means we need two carts.” Spencer grabbed another one and pushed it towards an aisle. Once he got there, he looked to see if anyone else was around, which there wasn’t, because it was almost midnight on a weeknight in a sleepy little college town, and took a running start before hopping up and riding the cart down the long aisle.

Jon was a few steps behind Spencer and turned the corner into the aisle just as the younger man went sailing down it. "Spencer James Smith! What are you doing?!"

Spencer heard Jon’s voice, not Zack’s as he had pretty much expected, and turned his head in shock, which in turn made the cart swerve and he lost his balance, falling off the cart as it fell on its side and slid further down the aisle. He tumbled to a stop and rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling. He had just made a complete fool of himself in front of Jon. What _had_ he been thinking? That was a stunt Brendon would have pulled, then Ryan would have followed right behind him. Fuck. Yeah, he had no shot in hell with Jon, especially now. He really wanted to just disappear and crawl away.

Fuck! Jon watched in horror as Spencer hit the floor, abandoning his cart in the middle of the aisle as he ran over to where his band mate now lay on the floor. He knelt down beside Spencer, his voice filled with concern. "Shit Spence! You okay? Fuck. I didn't mean to do that." Fuckfuckfuck. He had nearly killed him. Nice one Jon, real nice.

Spencer cracked his eyes open to see Jon leaning over him so very close. All he had to do would be to lift his head ever so slightly and he could kiss Jon. He was staring at his lips and nothing else. Finally he blinked and brought his hands up, putting them over his face. “I’m fine,” he muttered between his hands. “I guess that was a really stupid thing to do. I need to tell my inner Brendon to shut the fuck up like I do the real one.”

"Actually, it was kind of epic." The relief of knowing Spencer was okay was doing weird things to Jon's brain. He could have sworn that for a moment...no, no that would be crazy talk. Jon could tell Spencer was embarrassed, but really there was no need and Jon just wanted to see his face to make sure that Spencer really was okay. 

Jon's hands were on Spencer's before he could stop them, gently pulling the other man's hands away from his face. "Seriously, Spence. I wish I could do shit like that. It was cool." Jon noticed a red welt starting to form on Spencer's knuckles where he'd obviously caught the cart on the way down. He didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. Jon pressed his lips to the mark on Spencer's hand, more than likely lingering for a second too long, but he didn't care. Spencer's skin felt so good.

Spencer’s breath caught in his throat. He froze, his entire body stiffening. Yes, his _entire_ body. It took a moment to realize he was shaking. No, he couldn’t let Jon realize what he was doing to him. He quickly pulled his hands back and sat up. “I’m okay. Really. I, uh, must’ve hit my hand on the way down or something.” He cradled his hand against his chest, still shaking a little. Oh fuck. What was he going to do? Suddenly he sensed a rather large shadow fall over them.

“What the fuck did you do this time, Smith?” Zack asked, looking down at them with his hands on his hips. Zack was a big dude and it didn’t take much for him to look intimidating.

“I, um,” Spencer started then shrugged. He really didn’t want to tell him.

"My fault." Jon stood up and dusted down his knees. "I was being an idiot and ran straight into Spencer. Sent him flying." Jon ran a hand through his hair and smiled at Zack sheepishly. "He's okay, honest." He held out his hand towards Spencer to help him up. "C'mon Spencer, we have cookie making supplies to hunt out."

Spencer looked up at Jon, shocked at the lie he was telling Zack. Why was he taking the blame for Spencer's stupid idea? "I'm fine, Zack," he said to assure their body guard he was okay. He took Jon's hand and let him pull him to his feet. 

"Okay, but do I really need to tell you that a grocery store is not a race track?" Zack said exasperated. "I never expected it to be you two that I'd have to say that to."

"Sorry," Spencer said sheepishly.

Jon scuffed his feet at the floor, trying to look contrite. "I blame Ryan and Bren, because they're not here to be stupid for us. We'll behave, Zack. Scouts honor." Jon retrieved his cart, flashing a grin at Spencer as he passed, feeling a little emboldened by his chivalrous actions. 

Spencer had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Jon looked so fucking adorable being all innocent. It was really endearing, actually. Then he smiled at him and Spencer really wanted to faint. Holy fuck, Jon was being so fucking cute. 

Spencer finally decided he had better move before Zack thought something really was wrong with him. He righted his cart then went to stand beside Jon. "That was pretty awesome," he whispered to him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jon picked up a couple of bags of flour from the shelf and laid them in his cart. "Wasn't much, Spencer, honest. I just didn't want to see you in trouble for being cooler than I could ever even try to be, you know?" He pushed the cart further down the aisle in search for the sugar.

“Are you kidding?” Spencer hissed. “You’re, like, way cooler than any of us. You toured with The Academy way before we ever got out of Vegas.” He found the sugar and picked up a bag, tossing it in his cart.

Jon waved dismissively as he found the section of the store that carried the baking goods. "Only as a tech. It's not like I was playing." He picked up bags of dark, milk and white chocolate chips and along with a large bar of cooking chocolate. "Spence? Can you see any vanilla or orange essence?" 

“Yeah, but you’ve been doing all of this longer than us. You’re, like, a touring god compared to us.” Spencer moved over to the flavorings and easily found the vanilla. The orange essence took a little longer, but he found it. “Got ‘em,” he said, holding them up triumphantly.

Trying not to feel relatively old, Jon laughed it off. "Touring god. I might steal that. All should bow before the god of touring!" Jon smiled at Spencer's reaction to finding the additives they needed. “I guess we just need butter and eggs. And I have a hankering for chips and dip." 

_I’d bow down in front of you_ , Spencer thought, quickly turning away from Jon to hide the blush he knew was tinting his cheeks. “And we totally need a gallon of milk. Can’t have cookies without milk.” He grabbed his cart and started heading towards the cold foods.

"Hell yes! We definitely need milk." Jon followed Spencer into the refrigeration aisle. Jon always loved the sudden change in temperature. It's not like he was immune to the cold, but it reminded him of home, the goosebumps on his arms causing a pleasant tingling sensation. He found himself hanging back a little so he could appreciate the way Spencer's hips swayed a little when he walked. Once Spencer had picked out the milk, Jon made himself take the lead and headed into the aisle that was filled with snacks. "I need some sustenance!" He had no idea why decided to announce that, but he felt better for doing it. Jon glanced over his shoulder to check that Spencer was okay before scouring the shelves for something tasty.

After grabbing a gallon of milk, Spencer got a couple of dozens of eggs. He stood in front of the butter, not knowing what Jon wanted. He turned to ask him, but found him bent over looking at the dips. He stood there with his mouth wide open staring at Jon, the curve of his back showing through his t-shirt. A small strip of skin was visible just above the waistband of his jeans. Holy fuck, he wanted to run his fingers over that skin.

Zack nudged Spencer, pulling him out of his reverie. “Hey, you might want to stop staring,” he whispered in Spencer’s ear.

Spencer turned red again. What was it tonight? He couldn’t stop embarrassing himself. “Sorry,” he squeaked out then cleared his throat, forcing his eyes away from Jon. “Hey, Jon, you want butter or margarine? I never can remember which works best for cookies.”

Having finally found what he was looking for, Jon stood up and placed the dips in the cart. "Butter. Definitely butter. Get three packs though. At least then we'll have some for later." He couldn't help but notice that Spencer looked a little pink in the cheeks. Zack was hovering nearby with that smile on his face and Jon wondered briefly what he'd missed. "You okay, Spencer?" 

Spencer squeaked and quickly turned around to grab some butter. He found a box with four that looked cheaper, so he went ahead and picked it up. His brain, however, was rushing over what Jon saw. Had he caught him looking? He felt an elbow in his ribs and realized he hadn’t answered Jon. “I’m fine,” he said much too quickly as he tossed the butter in the cart. He kept his eyes on the floor as he grabbed the handle to turn his cart in the direction they would need to go next. “They had one with four, so I figured what the hell. So, shall we go find some good chips?”

Jon furrowed his brow a little as Spencer headed towards the dry foods aisles. Spencer was starting to act a little off and Jon was worried something was actually wrong. By the time he caught up with the younger man, he was already standing in front of the bags of chips. Jon stood beside him searching the shelves for what he wanted. "You sure you're okay? Because if something's up, you can tell me, you know?" 

“Yeah, I’m fine, really,” Spencer said as he stepped forward and grabbed a bunch of bags of chips, tossing them into the cart. “Do we have everything now?” He really wanted to run and hide since he couldn’t quite keep from blushing every moment. The thought of making cookies with him was starting to make him nervous. Would he be able to relax and forget about his attraction?

That was it. That’s what he needed to do. It was obvious that Jon didn’t think the same way. This was totally one sided. He needed to crush his… crush. It wasn’t ever going to happen. He knew that. He sighed in resignation and turned back to Jon and Zack. “Sorry I’m being weird. I just am tired, I think. And I’m really craving cookies. If we have everything, can we just go?”

"It's cool. I get like that sometimes." Jon did a quick count of the contents of their carts. "Looks like we have everything. We have plenty of beer on the bus so we can go get your cookie fix." He nudged Spencer gently with his elbow before heading over to the checkout. Jon made a mental note to make sure he made cookies regularly because he really didn't like the idea of Spencer feeling bad. Like ever. 

Spencer smiled at Jon, but he was still sad. He really liked being Jon’s friend, but he wanted more. Why could Ryan and Brendon have a relationship, but he couldn’t? This was going to be tough, but being Jon’s friend was better than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer decides they need an "extra special" ingredient added to the cookies. Muscle flexing and flirtation ensue.

They checked out with a rather bored college student running the register. They grabbed all the bags and headed to the van. Zack got them in and headed back to the bus. He was a little worried about Spencer, but he was starting to act normal now. Once they had cookies, they’d all be normal.

Jon spent most of the journey back stealing glances at Spencer. He was wracking his brain as to how he could tell Spencer how he felt. Or show him, or _both_. Jon had lost count of the number of times he'd almost made a move on the object of his affection. Almost. 

Following much internal debate, Jon decided he needed to man up. After all, there had been more than a few times when he could have sworn he'd caught Spencer looking at him. And definitely more than a few 'accidental' brushes of hands. His mind made up, Jon wondered just how long he'd have to wait for one of those half awkward half almost moments that seemed to happen regularly between them.

Now that decisions had been made, everything seemed to be going better. Spencer was getting excited about actually baking cookies. He hadn't done this in years. He was pretty sure the last cookies he'd baked had been in his sisters' Easy Bake oven. He just hopped the oven on the bus worked. 

They arrived back at the venue and climbed out of the van, grabbing bags to take in. "These cookies are gonna be the best," Spencer said as they climbed on the bus. He piled the bags he had on the table then started looking for bowls and cookie sheets in the cabinets.

Jon had been smiling almost all the way back and certainly wasn't going to stop when Spencer was being so enthusiastic. Rummaging around in the cupboards, Jon finally found the set of scales he'd brought with him just in case. He left two packs of butter out to soften and stashed the other two in the refrigerator.

"Don't suppose you've found a wooden spoon anywhere, Spencer? I could have sworn I brought one." Jon was looking forward to this. He always found baking to be a home comfort and it always de-stressed and relaxed him.

“You brought a wooden spoon?” Spencer asked as he pulled out the bowls. “Did you bring your kitchen sink, too?” He grinned and turned to place the bowls on the counter.

Jon laughed. "I thought about it, but no matter how hard I tried it wouldn't fit into my bag." He pouted in an attempt to look sorry for himself before dissolving into giggles and returning to the cupboard. "'S okay, I found it!" Jon brandished the wooden spoon. "But I forgot the aprons. I guess that means the flour fight is out then."

“Oh darn,” Spencer said, snapping his fingers and smiling. He finally found the cookie sheets and pulled them out. “Well, if no flour fight, then what about a beer and maybe a little, uh, toke while we work?” He needed something to help him stay relaxed so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of Jon again.

"Either or both. Maybe just one until they're in the oven? Oh and do you want to melt the chocolate over the stove or cheat and use the microwave?" Jon started to weigh out the sugar carefully. 

“Microwave? Dude, that’s cheating. We have to melt it over the stove.” He pulled out a double boiler (where the hell did they get that?) and put water in the bigger pot. “You know, we could totally make, like, pot cookies, you know, if you have enough.”

Jon reached over to grab a mixing bowl and tipped in the sugar. "You know, I might have enough for a batch. We'd better do them last though, wouldn't want them to taint the other ones." Jon smiled as he started to weigh out the butter. Spencer had pretty much read his mind on the extra batch of cookies. He briefly wondered whether he could get any more perfect. The answer, Jon decided, was a resounding no. He looked over at Spencer and smiled at how carefully he was breaking up the chocolate. "Can you only melt half? We need the rest for the topping." Once the butter was weighed, Jon dropped it into the bowl and started to cream the two together.

"But isn't that the whole point? To 'taint' them all?" Spencer grinned. He nodded when Jon told him to melt half. He turned to watch Jon struggling with creaming the butter. "Hey, let me do that. Drummer muscles are a little more than guitar muscles." He grabbed the spoon from him and started working on the butter and sugar.

"You want to put it in all the cookies? I should have enough if you do." Moving around so he could watch the melting chocolate, Jon's gaze was drawn to Spencer's arms as he creamed the ingredients, specifically how well toned his biceps were. He bit his bottom lip as he continued to watch, his thoughts wondering to just how good it would feel to be held in those arms, and then continued to wander to less innocent musings. Jon suddenly realized that not only was he staring, his pants were starting to get a little tight. Fuckfuckfuck. Not good! 

Jon desperately tried to think of a way to solve his currently dilemma. Normally he'd just sneak off to his bunk or the bathroom and deal with it. Not really possible right now. He came to the conclusion the only thing he could do was ignore it and get them both a beer in the hope that Spencer wouldn't notice. "You want a beer, Spencer?" 

Spencer realized he was working up a bit of a sweat. It was rather warm on the bus. He raised his arm to wipe the wetness from his brow. "Yeah, a beer would be great," he told Jon. "I'm going to murder Ryan if he turned up the heat again. It's not even cold outside and I'm sweating!"

Jon passed over an open beer to Spencer, trying to avoid paying attention to the way the younger man's skin glistened under the lights. "I can go turn off the heat while I get the _extra_ ingredient if you'd like?" The last thing he needed was Spencer taking his shirt off. 

Spencer smiled his thanks at Jon and took a long pull from his beer. "Oh, that would be so totally awesome. You are always looking out for me, Jon Walker." He took another long drink from the bottle then turned back to the butter.

Shaking his head to dislodge the thoughts threatening to add to his earlier problem, Jon left Spencer to finish mixing while he fetched his stash. He made sure he turned down the thermostat on his way past. Spencer shirtless was far too much for Jon to handle right now. Like 'no longer be able to not pin Spencer to the counter and take what he wants' too much to handle. _Damn it_ Jon! Stop thinking like that. Not helping!

Jon finally reappeared in the kitchen, taking a long draught of his beer before measuring out the flour and chocolate chips. "How's it going?" He peered across to try and look into the mixing bowl, being more than a little unsuccessful because he was trying to keep his distance. 

“I think it’s done,” Spencer replied. He tilted the bowl towards Jon so he could see. “Man, as if I didn’t get enough exercise tonight playing.” He rubbed his arms where they were a little sore before taking another swig of his beer.

He was drinking fast enough and he had little on his stomach, so the alcohol was quickly going to his head. He smirked at Jon as he moved over to check on the chocolate. He tilted back his bottle to take the last mouthful then put it back down. “I need another beer,” he said, moving to the refrigerator. “You want one?”

Jon finished his beer quickly before answering. "Please. Always good for relaxing, a good beer." He cracked the egg into the butter and sugar, adding in the flour and vanilla. Jon gave the mixture a quick stir before bending down to rummage in the cupboard under the sink.

Spencer grabbed two beers and opened them. He turned to hand one to Jon and saw him bent down and swallowed hard. This wasn’t easy. He was so attracted to Jon and he just kept doing things that accentuated how handsome he was. He couldn’t stop looking.

"Ah ha!" Jon crowed triumphantly, turning his head to see if Spencer had his beer. What he found was Spencer apparently staring at his ass. Jon stood up quickly, banging his head on the sink on his way up. "OW! Damn it!" He rubbed the back of his head, setting the pestle and mortar he'd retrieved on the counter (yes, he brought them with him. Jon Walker takes baking seriously). 

He saw Jon bang his head and he jumped. “Oh shit, are you okay?” He sat the beers on the counter and went to check Jon’s head. He ran his hand over where he’d hit it, checking for blood. “Did you break anything?”

Jon winced a little as Spencer touched where the lump was rapidly forming. "Aside from my pride? Nope." He grinned sheepishly, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as his eyes met Spencer's.

Spencer chuckled. “There’s no blood, so I guess you’ll live.” He ran his fingers through his hair, putting it back in order. His hand lingered for a moment then he quickly backed up and grabbed the beers, handing one to Jon. “Here, this’ll help. Your pride, that is.”

It took all of Jon's self-control not to close his eyes and lean into Spencer's touch. But it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Jon grabbed the beer from Spencer and took a swig to distract himself from how close the object of his affection was to him. He cleared his throat and reached for the pestle and mortar. "I don't suppose you could be persuaded to put those drummer muscles to good use again, could you?" 

“Can’t get enough of my awesome strength, Mr. Walker?” Spencer grinned and took the pestle and mortar away from him and looked at it curiously. “So, what do you need me to do?”

Jon's mouth hung open for a moment before his brain caught up with what Spencer had just said. "I could never get enough, Mr. Smith." Jon smirked as he grabbed the bag he'd brought from his bunk. "You need to crush this up as fine as you can. That is if you want these cookies to be extra special." 

Spencer did his best muscle flex then took the bag from him and smiled. “Oh yeah, I can definitely do that. These cookies are going to be so awesome.” He moved over to the counter and started crushing down the grass. 

Stepping around the younger man to get to the melted chocolate, Jon reached out and gave Spencer's right bicep a squeeze. "Hmm...I guess you'll do. Although I reserve the right to change my mind if the work is substandard." Grinning, he started to gradually mix the melted chocolate into the bowl.

“I’ll do?” Spencer scoffed. “Hey, I’m all you’ve got, babe.” His eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He quickly cleared his throat and downed half his beer, hoping Jon hadn’t heard. Turning back to the pestle, he continued his work.

Jon leaned over as if to assess Spencer's work, smiling at what he'd just said. Maybe, just maybe, his feeling weren't as one sided as he thought. "Well, if that's the case, I guess you'll have to do, darling." Jon pecked Spencer's cheek as he returned to mixing the chocolate. 'Did I just go there?' was the question he found him asking himself. 'Fuck yes I did,' was the only answer he could give.

Spencer’s heart stopped. Holy _shit_!! Jon just kissed him and called him darling. _Holy shit_!! He blinked a few times and finally came back to his senses. He quickly swallowed the rest of his beer and went back to what he had been doing. Shit, couldn’t they get these cookies done any sooner so he could have some and relax a bit? This was starting to get stressful! 

Biting his bottom lip at Spencer's wide eyed reaction, Jon smiled to himself. So that was a good sign, right? He finished mixing in the molten chocolate and added the dark and white chocolate chips into the mix. Jon slid the bowl across the counter to Spencer. "If you're done can you put a third into the bowl?" He picked up his beer and took a long draught, watching Spencer from the corner of his eye.

Spencer tried to speak, but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I can do that.” He moved over with the mortar and dumped some into the batter. “Hey, Jon? Um, do… do you think they’ll taste good? I mean, with this in it.”

"Hey, we made them right? So they have to be awesome." Jon's voice was full of certainty. "But maybe a little extra vanilla, just in case." He added a few extra drops of the vanilla essence and gave the mixture another couple of stirs. Jon held the bowl out towards Spencer. "I think you should have the honor of the official taste test and scooping privileges." 

“Awesome!” He took the bowl and dipped a finger in and licking off the batter he scooped up. “Oh wow. This is… this is amazing. Here, taste.” He could feel the buzz starting to sink in as he put his finger in again and held it out for Jon.

Jon's brain practically exploded. He was totally not expecting Spencer to do that. How in the world was he supposed to ignore the fact that he was offering up a chocolate cookie dough covered finger? The combination of two of his favorite things _ever_ was far too good an opportunity to miss. So okay, maybe the addition of alcohol was helping, too, but Jon was pretty sure that Spencer had totally been checking out his ass earlier.

Leaning forward, Jon met Spencer's eyes for a second before taking the younger man's finger in his mouth and sucking the cookie batter off as he pulled his head back. "Yeah, okay, they're fucking awesome!" 

Spencer started to giggle. The feeling of Jon’s warm, wet mouth on his finger was almost too much. He dipped the finger on his other hand in the batter and flicked it at Jon as he pulled away. “We can’t let anyone else have any. They’re _ours_.”

The batter hit Jon square on the cheek. "Hey! Don't waste cookie!" Jon dipped his finger in the double boiler, flicking the chocolate back at Spencer. "Can you scoop them using the ice cream scoop while I set the oven and start on the next batch?" 

“Hey! Don’t waste chocolate!” Spencer said as the chocolate landed on his nose. He moved right beside Jon and whispered in his ear. “I don’t ever waste cookie.” He licked the dough from Jon’s cheek then stepped back and grabbed the scoop to start making cookies.

Jon stood for a moment completely dumb struck. He finally shook himself free of the idea that had sprung straight into his mind the second he'd felt Spencer's tongue against his skin. Holy fuck that was hot! Since when did Spencer become this forward? Not that Jon was complaining too much. 

Setting the oven and making sure the shelves were at the right height, Jon measured out the ingredients for the next two cookie batches. This was turning out to be fun. Anytime spent with Spencer was good, especially if he has him alone, but this was different. This was relaxed and fun and a very new kind of sexy fun in places.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cookies are baked and so are Spencer and Jon. Brendon wakes up to the smell and gets into trouble with Spencer. And then a miracle happens.

It was somewhere around three am. They had finished the cookies (and the beer), Spencer taking the last batch out of the oven. He scooped them into the container they’d found to keep them in and grabbed one off the top. A couple of seconds later, he dropped the cookie on the counter. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he said as he shook his hand.

Jon chuckled, turning on the cold tap, unceremoniously grabbing Spencer's hand and holding it under the running water. "You were expecting them to be cool already? Hold it under for another thirty seconds just in case." 

While Spencer was otherwise occupied, Jon got a small plate from the counter and put one of each type of cookie on it. He also produced two glasses from the cupboard and filled them both with milk. Jon grinned at Spencer. "You ready for some epic cookie munching?"

Spencer did as Jon told him, his brain kinda mush already. He’d been tasting dough all night, and that on top of all the beers had his synapses out of synch. He had no idea how long it was, but when he heard Jon speak, he turned off the water. “That sounds awesome,” he replied as he turned to take the glasses of milk from Jon.

Looking at Spencer, Jon decided it might be best to carry the milk himself, just in case. Because everyone could recall when Brendon spilled a carton on the carpet and conveniently 'forgot' to clean it up. The whole bus stank for weeks! Instead, Jon rearranged the plate so it could accommodate the glass as well as the cookies. "Spencer? Why don't you go get comfy on the couch and get a film going? I'll bring out the stuff?"

“I can carry something,” Spencer protested as he walked backwards, stumbled over his shoes that he’d taken off somewhere around one thirty, and fell on his ass unceremoniously. “Or maybe not.” Sighing, he pulled himself back to his feet and headed towards the lounge. 

His nose wrinkled when he got back there. It smelled. Like really bad. Brendon must’ve left some socks in there again. He turned around and headed back through the bunks to the kitchen, nearly running into Jon as he did. “Nope, we should stay up here. Bren has totally left clothes or something to rot back there.”

"Oh for God's sake!" Jon rolled his eyes. Can no-one look after the bus?! He sighed, backing up. When he got back to the kitchen he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and setting the plate in front of him. "Might I interest you in a cookie and milk, sir?"

Spencer moved his arm to point at the bench seat right behind him, but gave up when Jon sat on the floor. He flopped down beside him, making sure his shoulder was touching Jon’s. Reaching forward, he took a cookie and shoved it into his mouth. Damn, he was getting the munchies! 

"Hey!" Jon nudged Spencer with his shoulder. He'd noticed that the younger man had sat close enough to touch. Far too tempting by half. "We were supposed to _share_ , Spencer." Jon looked forlorn at the half cookie sticking out of Spencer's mouth.

Spencer’s eyes widened. Without thinking at all, he leaned towards Jon and pressed the end of his cookie against the older man’s lips, offering him half of the cookie.

Jon stared for a second with wide eyes before reaching a very important decision. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and moved to cover the exposed part of the cookie. When he bit down, he made sure his lips brushed almost imperceptibly over Spencer's before breaking the treat in half and pulling away. He smirked, pleased to have either called the other man's bluff or just stolen an almost kiss.

Spencer grinned and pulled the rest of the cookie into his mouth, chewing it and immediately feeling the effects of the pot laced throughout. Or maybe that was the effect of having Jon’s lips so close to his own. He really wasn’t quite sure which it was. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Jon as he chewed and swallowed the cookie. 

Having a mouth full of cookie suddenly seemed an inconvenience. Jon chewed his half quickly, the quiet buzz in the back of his brain getting a little louder. He was finding it difficult to keep his eyes off that mouth, and it was even more difficult when he could feel Spencer's gaze on his. 

Jon picked up the milk chocolate chip cookie, knowing full well it was the one the younger man had wanted to bake in the first place. He pushed it half way into his mouth, the corners twisting into a smile as he nudged the cookie against Spencer's mouth. Two, Jon decided, can definitely play this game. 

Okay, so maybe they really needed to bake cookies more often, especially if it was going to lead to things like this. Spencer opened his mouth around the cookie, biting and pulling it into his mouth with his tongue, but letting his lips linger against Jon’s. It probably couldn’t be counted as a real kiss, but it did give him an idea of what it would feel like to kiss Jon. And it was sure to fuel his imagination for a while.

Jon thought he felt his heart skip a beat when Spencer didn't pull away immediately. Now he _definitely_ couldn't take his eyes off the man sitting next to him. He couldn't quite make his mind up as to whether this was the fault of the cookies, or Spencer, or both. 

Unable to resist the temptation, Jon took the last cookie from the plate. He licked his lips before placing the cookie on his tongue, pulling it halfway into his mouth. Jon sat there, practically daring Spencer with his eyes, waiting to see what he would do. 

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. _Stop it, Smith. Take the shot. It'll be your only opportunity_! He swallowed hard and leaned in towards Jon, opening his mouth and letting his tongue reach out towards the cookie.

This was actually happening. This was actually _fucking_ happening! Like _now_. Jon's brain was ready to explode and he could swear his pants were a little tighter than they were before. He shifted forward slightly, pushing his tongue a little further out of his mouth in the hope that it wouldn't just be their lips that touched this time. Jon could have sworn that time was frozen as he waited for the moment he so desperately wanted.

Brendon’s stomach growled, waking him up. He definitely smelled cookies. Wait, who was baking cookies in the middle of the night and why hadn’t they woke him up to help eat them? He loved cookies fresh out of the oven. He rolled over Ryan and out of the bunk. His feet hit the floor and he rubbed his eyes. 

He was just able to make out a shape in his bunk. He tugged back the curtain a little and saw Zack lying there sound asleep. He scratched his head in curiosity. Zack never slept on the bus. Looking around, he noticed Spencer and Jon weren’t in their bunks, so they had to be the culprits. He opened the door from the bunks and took a step into the kitchen area. “Who made cookies and didn’t invite me?” he said through a yawn as he looked around. 

Spencer was _almost_ touching Jon’s tongue with his own when he heard Brendon enter the room. He flailed backwards away from Jon, landing hard on his back and looking up at Brendon. All Brendon had on were his boxers and Spencer had to quickly cover his eyes, because he seriously did not want to see Brendon’s junk right now, not when he was so close to kissing Jon for, like, the only time ever.

When Jon heard Brendon's voice, he sat bolt upright, shutting his mouth quickly. Unfortunately his brain neglected to remind him that his tongue was still under the cookie. "Ah, fuck Bren!" Jon's words were a little mumbled given his tongue was swelling up from being bitten. "Can you at least like knock or something?"

“Go the fuck away, Bren,” Spencer muttered. “These aren’t for you. They’re mine. Jon made them for me.”

Brendon looked at him curiously. “Knock? Why would I knock? It’s not like I knew you were in here or anything, and this is like a common room thing. If you had been back in the lounge, I would have knocked and…” Brendon’s brain was finally catching up on things. The way Jon was sitting was facing where Spencer probably had been before he fell down. And they were sitting on the floor. Why were they on the floor if they weren’t…? “Hey, were you two…?”

“Brendon!” Spencer interrupted. “Go the fuck back to bed.”

“But I want a cookie!”

Jon rolled his eyes at Brendon. "Seriously, dude. If I give you _one_ cookie, will you go back to bed? Spencer's right. These are his cookies." He took a long drink from his glass of milk.

“Just one?”

“Be glad I let you have one,” Spencer snarled.

Brendon jumped back a little. “Um, yeah okay. Uh, can I take one for Ryan and Zack, too?”

"Nope. One." Jon raised his eyebrow at Spencer's reaction, but he agreed. "Bren, if I give you one for Ryan and Zack, they'll never see them. You'll have eaten them before you get back to the bunks." 

Brendon pouted. “But…”

“Brendon.” Spencer stood and crossed his arms.

He let out a resigned sigh. “Okay. But if you two have sex in here, make sure to clean up afterward.”

"Oh for fuck’s sake, Bren, we're hanging out and baking cookies. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable kitchen floors are for sex?" Jon got up and fetched Brendon a cookie. He could tell Spencer was at the end of his tether. 

Brendon took the cookie quickly from Jon and sniffed it. Ooh, it smelled so good and it was still warm. “Thank you,” he said then turned and quickly went back to the bunks.

Spencer counted to ten after the door clicked closed. Brendon was such a pain in the ass sometimes. And that crack about them having sex in there! Like that would ever happen. And damn it! Now his buzz was gone. Fuck Brendon and his fucking timing.

Jon sighed. He could tell Brendon had really pissed Spencer off. He made a mental note to speak to Brendon about timing at some point. Jon really didn't want whatever kind of an evening this had been before they were interrupted to be ruined. Knowing that there was no way he'd be able to recreate the mood from earlier, Jon decided to settle for at least cheering up Spencer. 

Placing a hand on either side of Spencer's shoulders, Jon guided him to the seating area and sat him down. He grabbed their glasses of milk from the floor and brought them over to the table, retrieving another couple of chocolate chip cookies form the container. They were still warm as Jon slid onto the seat next to Spencer, leaning against the younger man's shoulder. "One last cookie before bed?"

Spencer sighed and laid his head on his arms on the table. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He didn’t raise his head off the table, but only lifted it off his arms. “I’m sorry.”

The confusion Jon felt over Spencer's seemingly random apology was easy to read on his face. Not that Spencer could see that. As far as Jon was concerned, there was nothing to apologize for. Tonight had been amazing. Everything that had happened since they got back to the bus had just made Jon realize that maybe, just maybe, Spencer might have feelings similar to his. Jon slid an arm around the other man's shoulders and leaned forward. "Sorry for what, Spencer?" 

Spencer felt Jon’s arm go around him and he froze for a moment before relaxing. It was over anyway. He sighed deeply. “For Bren being a total dick. For… for making you do something you didn’t want to do.” He felt his face flush and buried it back in his arms. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Jon thought his brain must still be a little fuzzy because he had no idea what Spencer was talking about. Until he realized that actually he felt pretty well held together right now. He squeezed Spencer's shoulder, pulling him close. "You didn't exactly make me bake you cookies, you know. I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't wanted to." 

“Not the cookies,” he moaned, running his fingers through his hair. “Please don’t make me admit to it.”

It took a few seconds for the information to fully process in Jon's head, but when it had, it felt to Jon like a light bulb switching on. Spencer was apologizing for _that_. As far as Jon was concerned that had been one of the best parts. Maybe he just needed to show Spencer that _he_ wasn't sorry. 

Jon leaned right up to Spencer's head where it was still planted firmly on his arms. Jon's voice was soft and reassuring when he spoke. "Spencer? I haven't done anything tonight that I didn't want to." He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "In fact, there's something that I've been wanting to do for quite some time now, and I think maybe I should, if you'll let me." 

Was Spencer really hearing what Jon was saying right? He lifted his head and looked at Jon in confusion. “What’s that?” he asked, his voice cracking a little.

Lifting his hand to cup Spencer's cheek, Jon smiled. They were so close right now, and even with the lateness of the hour, the man beside him was still stunning to look at. Jon's answer was simple. 

"This."

And with that, Jon closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Spencer's softly. 

Spencer’s face burned where Jon was touching it. He pushed his face into his hand, wanting to always remember that feeling. But then he felt something even better. It took a moment for him to realize what was happening. Jon was kissing him. Jon Walker was fucking kissing _him_! He sighed happily and relaxed into it, bringing a hand up to touch Jon’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Jon's hand slid to the back of Spencer's neck, his thumb gently running over the skin. This felt like one of those perfect moments you see in the movies. No rush, no pressure, just time standing still for a moment. Jon didn't want to risk ruining anything, so he eventually broke the kiss, resting his forehead again the younger man's. "So much better without the cookie in the way."

Spencer felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “Y-yeah, it is.” He smiled. He felt like his face would fall off from smiling so brightly. “So, um, can we maybe try that one more time? Because I’d like to maybe let you see what I can do.”

"Only once more?" Jon was grinning like an idiot and he knew it. "Darling, we can try that as many times as you want." He gave Spencer's neck a gentle squeeze, his other hand trailing down Spencer's back to finally rest on his waist.

Spencer knew his face had to be so red. Jon had just called him “darling” and a shudder traveled down his spine. He never thought a simple phrase like that coming from Jon and directed at him would do such things to him. His hand slid over Jon’s shoulder and up his neck. He brushed his fingers over the stubble on Jon’s chin. It felt different from his, but he liked it. 

He bit his lip as he looked into Jon’s eyes. He saw something he was pretty sure was being reflected in his own. Slowly and cautiously, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jon’s. His eyes fluttered closed and he flicked his tongue gently across Jon’s bottom lip.

Jon loved the feeling of Spencer's hands on him. The calluses on his hands weren't like his own and Jon wanted to explore every one of them. The thoughts were quickly gone from his head when he felt Spencer's lips against his own. Jon gasped when the other man's tongue brushed his lip. He couldn't quite believe that after all this time, this was really happening. 

So many emotions and thoughts were flooding Spencer’s mind. He started to feel a bit lightheaded and realized he’d forgotten to breathe. Pulling back from Jon, he took a deep breath. “I… wow… I just… You really…?” He knew he was sounding like an idiot, but he just couldn’t put his thoughts into coherent sentences.

Jon giggled. He _never_ giggled, but Spencer was making him giggle. "You're not making any sense Spencer. I really what?" He could swear he could feel the heat of Spencer's skin through his t-shirt where his hand was resting. Jon wanted to get his hands on Spencer right now, but he knew patience was sometimes a virtue. Instead, he settled for rubbing circles on the fabric of the other man's shirt with his thumb.

Spencer lowered his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, I’m just… surprised? I just… I thought you…” He sat back and ran a hand through his hair. “I just never thought you would be interested. Like, at all. I mean, I know I’m not much.” He looked down at his lap and started picking at the loose threads on his jeans.

Jon moved his hands to still Spencer's. "You're going to be a full time occupation, aren't you?" He smiled softly.

Spencer looked up quickly, brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

"Trying to convince you that you're so much more than 'not much', Spencer James Smith. So much more." Jon gave the younger man's hands a gentle squeeze. "That is if you'll let me." He knew what he was trying to say, but for some reason all eloquence had gone from his mind.

“You’re serious?” Spencer asked. This whole thing had turned a full one eighty on him. He was sure Jon didn’t feel that way about him, but now he was kissing Spencer and letting Spencer kiss him and neither one of them were pulling away. 

Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks, Jon fought off the urge to turn his face away from Spencer to hide his embarrassment. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't serious about you. I just didn't think you felt the same way."

That was kinda funny. They were both stupid and thought the other didn’t feel the same. Spencer started laughing, because yeah, funny. He pulled his hands from Jon’s so he could take his face in them and kiss him again. “We’re both fucking idiots.”

Jon shrugged and grinned and his stomach did a back flip. "Yeah, but on the bright side, we share a bus with Brendon. There will always be a bigger idiot."

That made Spencer laugh louder. “Yeah, so right.” He smiled brightly at Jon. This whole thing could have gone better, but he was going to have to thank Brendon for helping it along. “So, care to share a few cookies until we fall asleep?”

Grinning, Jon ran a hand through his hair. "Providing we get to share them like we were before? Definitely!"

“Oh hell yes,” Spencer replied as he grabbed the container of cookies and pulled them over in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon overeats, Spencer and Jon play Mario Kart, Spencer freezes up and Ryan gets upset because Brendon is sick, but ends up playing Mario Kart anyway. And Zack wakes up and threatens Spencer and Jon.

Jon was vaguely aware that he'd been dreaming. He was pretty sure it had involved chocolate, cookies and Spencer. But that's all it had been, right? A dream. It was then that he realized he wasn't lying down. In fact, he was sitting up with his head tipped back and resting on the back of the seat. Not only that, but there seemed to be something warm against his side and around his waist. He also noted that there was a weight on his shoulder and his arm was draped around something. 

It didn't take his brain long to catch up with what had happened. Jon smiled when he realized that it hadn't been a dream at all, that in fact the warm presence by his side was Spencer. It was then that Jon heard the rustling of a bag and the unmistakable sound if someone munching on chips. More specifically, _his_ chips! Jon cracked open an eye to see what was going on. What he found was Brendon sitting in the seat opposite him at the table, grinning like an idiot and surrounded by wrappers.

Brendon tipped the nearly empty bag of chips up above his mouth, getting the last crumbs out. He noticed Jon’s eyes open and smiled. “You two look sooooooooooooo cute together,” he said as he crumpled the bag into a ball and set it on the table.

Still a little fuzzy from waking up and incredibly reluctant to move because he _finally_ had Spencer Smith in his arms, Jon shot Brendon a 'don't start' look. He opened both his eyes and brought his head upright. "You ate _all_ of them? Fuck Brendon!"

“No, I didn’t eat _all_ of them, unless you mean this bag.” Brendon flicked the bag he’d just discarded with his finger.

Spencer stirred when he felt Jon moving. It took a moment for his drowsy mind to clear enough to hear the conversation going on around him. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he opened them. The sight before him woke him up faster than a cold shower. “Brendon?”

“Oh, good morning, Spencer. Nice, uh, shoulder head.” Brendon grinned and licked the potato chip crumbs from his fingers.

Spencer sat up and combed his finger through his hair irritably. He looked at everything on the table, including the container of cookies. “Dude, how many cookies did you eat?”

“A couple.”

Jon looked at the remainder of the cookies, realizing at least half a batch was missing. "Brendon, a couple usually means _two_. How many did you actually eat?"

“Um, ten maybe? Or twelve? I kinda lost count because I was really hungry.” Brendon gave them his best pout.

“Twelve?!” Spencer grabbed the edge of the table to keep from putting his hands around Brendon’s throat. “Brendon, first, those were _my_ cookies and second, they weren’t _just_ cookies! Holy fuck, you’re so gonna crash before the fucking concert tonight. Zack is going to kill us.” He flopped back on the seat, leaning back to look at the ceiling as he contemplated just how Zack would snuff out their existence.

Oh shit. Jon hadn't even considered those particular problems. They were going to be in so much trouble. He gave Spencer's hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. "We'll think of something. Like force feeding him caffeine and more cookies later."

He looked at Jon and smiled a little. Jon always had an answer. “Yeah, we can stop somewhere and get him some CapriSun and Red Bull. He’s bound not to crash too hard with that much sugar in his system. Thank God it’s a hotel night.”

“Hey, I’m right here. What do you mean I’m gonna crash?” Brendon looked at them curiously.

Spencer turned his eyes to him. “Because the cookies had weed in them, Brendon. Did you not _wonder_ why you were getting so hungry?”

“Oh… Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Brendon finally got it. “But, why would you use perfectly good grass in cookies?”

Spencer merely sighed and shook his head in exasperation. Brendon could be so thick sometimes. 

Shaking his head, Jon briefly wondered how Ryan coped with Brendon half the time. He looked at Brendon with incredulity. "Because cookies are tasty, Bren. As you've _clearly_ demonstrated. When you're suffering later, perhaps you should reflect on why you don't steal other people's stuff."

“Sorry,” Brendon said softly. He still didn’t quite get why having the weed in the cookies was any better than just smoking it. But whatever. He was dutifully shamed. He stood and cleaned up his trash. “Um, I think I’m gonna go lie down. I really am sorry.”

Spencer stood and grabbed Brendon’s shoulders, steering him to the door into the bunks. “That’s a good idea, Bren.”

Jon felt a little bad for being mean, especially since Brendon would feel the worst of it later. "Brendon? If you're good, next time I'll make you and Ryan a batch of your own, okay?"

Brendon turned his head back, looking at Spencer then Jon. “Really? That would be really awesome.” He smiled and then disappeared behind the door.

Spencer let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I need some coffee,” he said as he turned back to look at Jon.

"You okay?" Jon slid out from behind the table and moved to where Spencer was standing, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.  
Spencer melted into Jon’s arms. This was kinda nice, to be able to do this. It was even nicer to have someone he could talk to about everything, someone who would understand. “Yeah, I’m fine. I should have put the cookies up last night. Like way up where he couldn’t get to them.”

Jon tightened his arms around Spencer, finally leaving go to start making them both a coffee. "Or I should have, but let's face it, we were both a little distracted." He pulled out the container of instant from the cupboard. " _And_ Brendon shouldn't have been so greedy!"

He followed Jon and leaned against the counter as he started the coffee. “Well, you have to admit that they are really good and pretty addictive.” He smiled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I guess they are pretty damn tasty." Jon poured the water into their mugs, stirring them both thoroughly because he hated when you got bits that didn’t dissolve left in the bottom. He wasn't the world's greatest fan of instant coffee but it was better than nothing. "I think we should definitely make cookies more often," he said smiling at Spencer. "Could you pass the milk?"

“Sure.” Spencer turned to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the nearly empty jug. “Did we really drink that much milk last night?” He handed it to Jon with a smile.

Taking the milk, Jon let his hand brush against Spencer's. As far as he was concerned, not having to worry about Spencer noticing that he had a habit of brushing past him was all kinds of cool. "You, me, cookies and Bren? Probably." Jon grinned as he finished stirring, handing a cup to Spencer.

A shudder went through Spencer when he felt Jon’s hand touch his. Yes, he was noticing it more now, which was weird because he noticed it before, but it never had _this_ effect on him. He laughed and took the cup from him, taking a sip and wrinkling his nose. “I really wish we had some real coffee. We so should have bought some last night.” He _hated_ instant with a passion, but if it was the only way he could feed his addiction, he had to put up with it.

"Yeah, next time we need to make a list. But you also need to teach me how to ride a shopping cart, because it looked like fun. I'm not so good at the whole letting loose thing, you know?" Jon leant back against the counter next to Spencer.

“I’m not really all that good at it either,” Spencer admitted, tapping the edge of his cup with his finger. “I just, I don’t know, I was trying to impress you. I guess I really didn’t need to do that.”

Jon chuckled. "Maybe not, but I don't think either of us are complaining about the outcome of those particular shenanigans, are we?" He blew across the top of his coffee before taking a sip. Jon certainly wasn't complaining, after all nearly killing Spencer in the grocery store lead to last night. 

“I certainly am not, that’s for sure.” He smiled and sipped his coffee, falling into a very comfortable silence with Jon. After a while, he finally spoke again. “I think I’m going to try and grow a beard,” he said, stroking his chin.

Leaning over, Jon nosed at Spencer's jaw. "Hmm...I think you'd look good with a beard, but I might be biased." He kissed the younger man's cheek before returning to his coffee for another sip. "How about instead of shopping carting, we give Mario Karting a go? I'd be a lot less dangerous."

Spencer’s breath caught in his throat. Being a bit more conscious about what was happening between Jon and him made things really interesting. The tightness in his jeans was one indication that he was fully conscious. He was about to reply when he heard the door to the bunks open again.

“Mario Kart is most definitely less dangerous than what you two did last night,” Zack said as he moved over on the other side of them to fix some coffee for himself. He grabbed one of the cookies out of the container on the table and sat down. “Now get the fuck out of here. I need to wake up first before I deal with you two.”

Jon shot a panicked glance at Spencer. "Um, okay." He grabbed the container that held the cookies, snapping the lid shut and carrying them through to the lounge area. Jon really hoped the extra vanilla would hide the taste of the extra ingredient. The last thing he needed was to be in trouble for getting Zack stoned as well. 

When he got to the living area, he flicked the TV and console on before slumping down on the couch. He stuffed the cookies under the sofa and waited for Spencer to join him. 

Spencer smiled at Zack then took off behind Jon. He made a quick stop in the bathroom. When he came out, he heard quiet moans coming from Brendon's bunk. They sounded more painful than anything else, but he checked Ryan's bunk first and saw his arm flopped out under the curtain. He tapped on the outside of Brendon's bunk. "Hey, Bren, are you okay?" He really hoped he wasn't sick because of the cookies.

Brendon pulled back the curtain a little. His face was really pale and it worried Spencer. "I ate too much is all," he said with a small smile. "I'll be okay. Promise."

"Okay," Spencer replied. "Just yell if you need anything. Jon and I are playing Mario Kart."

"I will." Brendon let the curtain fall back, ending the conversation. Yeah, Zack was totally going to kill them, and Ryan would bury their corpses. 

Spencer headed into the lounge and inhaled deeply. "Oh, good. Opening the window helped a lot." He climbed on the couch to close the window back them flopped down beside Jon. "Brendon's sick," he said as he took the controller Jon was handing him.

Jon furrowed his brow. "That's so not good. Maybe we should keep an eye on him?" He could tell Spencer was worried about Brendon, and if Jon was honest, he was worried, too. Jon shuffled across a little so he could be closer to Spencer, trying to distract himself from his concern. "You know you're in for an ass kicking right?" He nudged Spencer's ribs with his elbow, grinning. 

"I told him to yell if he needed anything." Spencer smiled as he felt Jon moving closer. He shuffled a little in an attempt to make sure his leg was right against Jon's. "Right. You do remember I'm the reigning champion."

"Pfft!" Jon waved dismissively, as he noticed Spencer had moved closer too. "You might be reigning champion, but I am a master in the art of distraction." He smirked, moving his leg so it rubbed up against Spencer's.

Spencer grinned. "I bet I can challenge you with distraction." He ran his socked foot up under Jon's jeans.

The shiver that ran down Jon's spine went straight to his cock. Fuck, Spencer might have a point. "Oh _really_? We'll see about that." Jon was determined to either win or force Spencer to distract him as much as possible. He really couldn't see a downside to his plan as he set them up on Grand Prix. Jon chose Yoshi as his driver. He always did, even if it wasn't the best choice, he could never resist the little guy. Plus Jon did an amazing Yoshi impression. Like _seriously_ amazing.

Spencer rolled his eyes. He noticed the way Jon had reacted. He might be a little naive, but he wasn't stupid. He chose Luigi, as always. "You're going down, Walker," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah _Smith_ , bring it." Jon leant forward in his seat, his elbows propped up on his knees. The first track appeared on the screen and Jon couldn't help revving his engine. He was going to beat Spencer if it was the last thing he did! 

Spencer stayed sitting back, which may not have been the best idea. Jon's shirt rode up revealing a strip of creamy skin. He was so distracted that he missed the start. It didn't take long to catch up, though. A well placed shell and a boost from a mushroom put him in the lead on the last lap.

"Damn it!" Jon huffed at the injustice of being beaten when Spencer zoomed into first place on the last lap and only by a hairs breadth. He slumped back into the seat and rested his head on Spencer's shoulder while the screen played a rerun of the victor. "It takes me a while to warm up, that's all." 

“Pft, yeah right,” Spencer said. He let go of the controller and put his arm around Jon, resting his hand on his hip. He kinda liked this, relaxing with Jon. This was going to be awesome.

Wow. Just wow. Jon had wondered whether having a legitimate reason to touch Spencer would lessen the effect it had on him. His question was now being answered. It was like every time the younger man came into contact with Jon, it made his skin tingle. A sudden, less than clean thought invaded his mind. The idea of Spencer making other parts of Jon tingle was not really what he needed right now! 

Jon looked up at Spencer from where his head was still resting. "You ready for round two?" He pressed a soft kiss to the other man's neck as he waited for an answer. 

Spencer’s breathing hitched when he felt Jon’s lips on his neck. “Um, round two of what?” he asked. He was maybe hoping it was going to be another round of what they had done last night.

Jon smiled against Spencer's neck as he kissed it again. "The next race. There're four in the Grand Prix. If we make it to round 5, then maybe we can do something else." He sat back up when he heard the starter line fanfare. It looked like they were going to be on the track with the big canyons. Jon was definitely going to have to distract his opponent to come out on top in this race. 

“Yeah, right. I wasn’t thinking,” Spencer said as he followed Jon’s body, not wanting to lose the warmth. Jon was already halfway through the track when Spencer finally came back to his senses. He got the bullet immediately and flew up the track and got his mind back on the race.

He was so busy watching Luigi catching up that Jon missed the ramp he needed to be on to jump the gorge. "Yoshiiiiiiii" was the cry as the car went over the edge. Right, this meant war. Jon grinned wickedly. Using the time it took for his vehicle to be set back onto the road to his advantage, he let go of his controller and ran his hand up Spencer's thigh, squeezing gently when he reached the top. As soon as Yoshi was ready, Jon was back to the game, hoping he'd been successful in his distraction. 

All of Spencer's brain functions stopped working. That was probably because every drop of blood in his body was pooling in one place. He couldn't blame Jon for distracting him. But fuck, this was totally unfair! Didn't Jon realize just how long it had been since Spencer had been touched like that? Did he not know that Spencer had been pining over him since he'd joined the band and that had totally affected his sex life (not that he really had one to begin with since he'd discovered he liked guys)? Sure there had been a few sloppy hand jobs and some drunk and high make outs, but those weren't Jon admitting that he liked him, like, _like_ liked him.

He stared at Jon for a moment after he went back to the game. "Fuck the game," he muttered as he dropped the controller and pounced on Jon, pinning him to the couch and kissing him hard.

Jon's first thought when he felt himself being pushed over was "no fair!" which was quickly replaced by "fuck yes!" when he found Spencer's lips on his own. Jon kissed back with possibly a little too much desperation than he would have liked, running his tongue along Spencer's bottom lip. He wanted Spencer so badly, and he'd planned on taking things slowly, but fuck that was difficult right now. Jon's arms wrapped around the man who had him trapped against the couch, one hand migrating to Spencer's ass, squeezing hard.

Spencer easily opened his mouth for Jon, wrapping his tongue around Jon’s and pulling it into his mouth. He might not be experienced with other aspects of a relationship, but at least he was a damn good kisser. A moan escaped him when Jon squeezed his ass. He rolled his hips towards Jon as he threaded a hand in Jon’s hair. 

When Jon heard Spencer moan his entire brain shut down, for about a second anyway. It soon kicked back in when he felt Spencer's hips against his own, a low groan slipping out as he felt friction in just the right place. Jon's other hand slipped down the back of the younger man's pants, groping his ass again. He was completely lost to the world as he explored Spencer's mouth eagerly.

Holy shit! Spencer wanted to hear that sound again. What had he done to make Jon groan like that? He gasped when he felt Jon sliding his hand into his jeans. “Wait.” It took a second to realize that he had said that aloud. _What the hell, brain! Stop putting words in my mouth I don’t want there!_ He tried to go back to what he was doing, but found the rest of his body not wanting to cooperate. What the fuck?! “I mean…” 

But what did he mean? There was always the possibility of being walked in on by Ryan or Zack, which would be absolutely horrible, or even Brendon, who would probably sit down and want to watch. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t sure about wanting to be with Jon. He’d been dreaming about it for almost a year now. Why did his brain make him tell Jon to wait?

Jon stopped as soon as he heard the word wait out of Spencer's mouth. He moved his hands so they resting on the small of the younger man's back and looked at Spencer to try and gauge what he was thinking. If Jon was honest, Spencer looked as confused as he sounded. "It's okay if you want to stop, or slow down, or anything in between, Spencer. Really." He smiled up at him, trying to convey that he was fine with whatever Spencer needed.

“No, I didn’t… I shouldn’t have… Arugh!” Spencer rolled off Jon and onto the couch, his hands coming up to pull at his hair. “It’s not that. It’s that… Damnit, I want this. I really do, but at the same time, I’m really scared. I don’t want to screw anything up. You know how I like to always overthink things.”

Sitting up, Jon took Spencer's hands gently in his own to stop him from messing with his hair. "It's okay. Honestly, I'm a little scared too. Just because Ryan and Brendon can just crash into a relationship running doesn't mean everyone can." Jon smiled softly. “We can take this one day at a time, at whatever speed we want. It's not like there's any rush." 

It comforted Jon to know he wasn't the only one who was a little apprehensive. So many things could get in the way, but he wanted Spencer to know that he was important and more than worth the wait.

“I…” Spencer paused. He’d never told anyone this before. Ryan knew, of course, but he’d been around for, like, ever, so of course he knew everything. “I’ve never had any kind of relationship like this before.” He was rather surprised the words flowed so easily from his lips. He figured they would have choked him to death or something. Jon just seemed to make it easy to talk to him.

Jon gave Spencer's hands a gentle squeeze. "I'm not exactly an expert myself. But we'll figure it out as we go. I think providing we're honest and open about it, it'll work out. I'm certainly willing to try." 

Spencer looked deep into Jon’s eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Then again, Jon never lied. “I want to try. I really do. I’m just… I’m really scared. Ryan’s really the only person I’ve had a relationship of any kind with that wasn’t family. I didn’t… in school. I never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. All I cared about was music.”

He sighed and looked down at their hands together. “I will be so totally open and honest with you that you’re probably going to wish I lied.” He glanced back up with a smile on his face. “I want to try this, Jon Walker. I really want to.”

Jon knew he was grinning like an idiot again, but he really didn't care. The man he'd wanted for so long just said something amazing. He wanted to try. That made Jon indescribably happy, hence the grinning like an idiot. "Then we try, Spencer. That's pretty much all we can do. But at least we'll be trying together." Jon wanted this to work out for both of them, and he was willing to do anything to give them the chance he thought they deserved.

"I'm gonna kiss you now," he said with a grin. "Just so you know." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jon's. He loved how warm and soft they were, with that undercurrent of facial hair. It was so totally awesome.

Jon's eyes closed as he let his lips linger against Spencer's, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. This was definitely worth trying for. Jon could see them enjoying many more moments like this given half the chance. He suddenly remembered that tonight was a hotel night, and that maybe they would get to have some more of these moments without having to worry about being disturbed. He finally broke the kiss, just to breathe and take in the sight before him. "You, Spencer Smith, can kiss me any time you want." Jon smiled, pulling Spencer close.

"That's really awesome, because I really like kissing you. Kissing is fun." It was true. Kissing was lots of fun. Spencer enjoyed it very much.

Giggling (honestly, where the fuck is that coming from?!), Jon kissed the tip of Spencer's nose. "Then maybe we should have fun more often?" He leaned in and kissed Spencer softly, his hand coming up to cup the other man's cheek.

Spencer was about to agree, but Jon was already kissing him and he totally didn't want to interrupt. He put his hands on his hips as he returned the kiss, his mouth open and pliant. He licked into Jon's mouth, exploring every corner, tasting all of him.

Jon would be the first to admit that it was going to be incredibly hard to keep himself under a certain amount of restraint. But he would also be quick to point out it was so very worth it. Jon loved the feeling of Spencer's tongue in his mouth, and the feel of him in his arms. He ran his tongue over the other man's as he slipped his hand under the hem of Spencer's shirt, leaving it to rest against his skin. Jon just wanted to touch him, to feel the heat of Spencer's skin on his own. He didn't need more than that right now, this simple touch was enough.

Spencer’s breath hitched as he felt Jon’s fingers against his skin. His own hands flexed then tightened on Jon’s hips. Despite everything they’d said he still was amazed that this was happening. Something else was going right in his life, something that made him so incredibly happy. He couldn’t wait to tell his mom that it had been his desire for her cookies that had made this finally come true.

When Jon felt the hitch in Spencer's breath he couldn't resist opening his eyes to see just how the younger man looked. Unsurprisingly, Spencer looked perfect as usual. He was about to return his full attention to kissing his new....well okay, so Jon wasn't sure what they were to each other yet but as long as they were doing this he didn't mind, when he caught the unmistakable figure of Ryan propped up in the doorway out if the corner of his eye. 

Ryan had been there long enough to realize that this wasn't just a random kiss between two guys. This definitely had meaning and unlike a certain lead singer, Ryan was not prepared to go barreling in and disturbing them. When he'd woken up he'd found Brendon was no longer in his bunk, but back in his own. Not only that, but he was sick as a dog. All Ryan had managed to get out of him was something about grass cookies, Jon, sweet together and Spencer. Naturally Ryan had wanted to know why his other band mates had decided to try and poison Brendon, so he'd gone to find out. What he had found was his oldest friend making out with their bass guitarist. Ryan noticed Jon had spotted him, but he just stood there waiting. Despite what some people seemed to think, Ryan could be patient.

Spencer could tell Jon’s attention had been drawn away from him. He broke off the kiss and tilted his head at Jon. “What is more interesting than me kissing you right now?” He followed Jon’s gaze and turned to see Ryan standing in the doorway. His face quickly grew quite red. “Um… Hello, Ryan.”

So okay, some of what Bren mumbled was true. They did look sweet together, albeit in a kinda sexy way. Ryan pushed that awkward thought away quickly, letting a smirk play on his lips. Spencer was so busted. 

"Heeeeey Spencer." Yes, Ryan could also be mean; it's generally what happens when you make his Brendon sick. "So this is what you've both been up to aside from trying to kill Brendon?" 

Jon shot a look at Ryan when he noticed just how red Spencer's cheeks had gone. "Ryan, Brendon would be fine if he hadn't helped himself to Spencer's cookies."

Oh, so that was how it was going to be. Spencer crossed his arms defensively across his chest. “Exactly. If he hadn’t eaten my cookies, he wouldn’t be in this predicament.” He huffed and stuck his chin in the air towards Ryan.

Ryan was a little taken aback by Spencer's reaction. As much as he was annoyed Brendon was sick, he really hadn't meant to upset him. "Where'd you get cookies from? More to the point why would they make Bren sick?" Ryan had no idea why Spencer was being like this, it's not like he'd known Brendon had been thieving cookies! 

Spencer noticed the change in Ryan’s demeanor immediately. After all, they had known each other forever. He took a deep breath and explained. “I wanted homemade cookies and Jon suggested we make some, so we kidnapped Zack and made him take us to a grocery store last night for all the stuff and then when we came back I kinda suggested that maybe we use a little weed in them and we did and fell asleep at the table and woke up to Bren eating, like, everything in sight. He said he had probably ten or twelve cookies then tons of junk because he had the munchies. It is _totally_ not our fault.” He released the last tiny bit of the breath he’d taken.

Jon had been wondering whether Spencer was going to breathe or pass out. Thankfully he had opted for the former. Jon reached over and squeezed Spencer's had in an attempt to reassure him.

Wow, Spencer really had needed to get that off his chest. Ryan listened to his rant before responding. "Yeah, that really is Brendon's fault. Hang on! You made cookies and didn't offer _me_ one? Humph!" Ryan attempted to look put out, finally giving up and bursting into a fit of giggles. 

Spencer sighed. "You were asleep and I really didn’t want to risk you having no clothes on in your bunk. I don’t want to see that.” He got to his feet and moved towards Ryan. “Hey, Jon, where’d you put the cookies? I guess I can share one with Ryan.”

Leaning over, Jon sighed contentedly, pulling the container from underneath the couch and waving it in the direction of Ryan and Spencer. "Coooookies."

Ryan couldn't help grinning when he saw the baked treats. It'd been forever since he'd had proper home baked anything.

Spencer smiled as he got to Ryan and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the lounge and giving him a hug. “Have a cookie,” he said. 

Hugging Spencer back, Ryan leaned in to whisper in his ear, "It's about time, Spence," before pulling back and taking a cookie from the pack. "Thanks you guys. I love cookies!" He eyed the double chocolate chip cookie a little suspiciously. "Is there really weed in here?" 

Jon grinned in response to Ryan's question. "Yes Ryan, they're special cookies." 

“Yeah, they’re speeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecial. And really fucking good, which is why you can only have one. They’re mine.” He grinned as he took a cookie, too, and waved it under Ryan’s nose. He then said softly, “And thanks. I really never knew.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I kind of figured that was the case. Because honestly, Jon Walker isn't exactly subtle." He guessed he probably wasn't the only one who'd noticed, but maybe he was. He was trying not to be heard by Jon, who was now fidgeting with his game controller, half a cookie sticking out of his mouth. Jon was either ignoring them completely, or at least trying to. "Seriously though? I'm happy for you." 

“He’s totally subtle. I sure didn’t know.” Spencer took a bite of his cookie. “You wanna play Mario Kart with us? I mean, if you want to.” He grabbed up his controller and sat back on the couch very close to Jon and looked up at Ryan.

Jon hadn't been able to make out most of their conversation but he was surprised when Spencer asked Ryan if he wanted to play. He looked up from the screen, taking the cookie from his mouth. "Yeah, come on Ryan, I need help here. Spencer is cheating!" 

He hadn't been sure whether his friend was just being polite, offering him the chance to Mario Kart with them, but Ryan figured Jon wouldn't have said to if he minded. He scooped up a controller from the floor before collapsing onto the sofa next to Spencer. "Cheating, eh Smith? We'll see about that." Ryan chose Princess Peach because that lady knows how to race. 

“I am not cheating!” Spencer claimed with a laugh. He leaned into Jon as he finished his cookie. “You’re cheating.”

Jon grinned. "Maybe, but you love every second if it!" He quickly finished the last of his cookie before the race started. "All right ladies, let's get this race started!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel nights are the greatest nights ever.

Spencer felt great. The concert went great and he felt energized still. He was nearly bouncing as he came off the stage. He felt someone jump on his back and then was kissed on his cheek. Turning his head, he noticed that it was Brendon on his back. 

“SPENCER!” 

“BRENDON!” He smiled and dumped the smaller boy on the couch in the green room. “You still feeling okay?”

“Yep,” he said as he stretched out on the couch. “It’s hotel night.”

“Yeah, I know.” Spencer grabbed a bottle of water and downed nearly half in one swallow. “You and Ry again?”

“Mm, I don’t know. I was considering going with Jon this time. He likes to cuddle more than Ryan does.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Brendon bounced up off the couch. “Where are they anyway?”

Jon walked into the green room with Ryan, talking animatedly and waving his hands around. He stopped in front of the couch, flopping onto it with fake dramatics. 

Ryan could help giggling at just how happy Jon seemed to be. After all, he'd only been talking about baking. But then again from what he'd gathered, baking clearly led to good things for their bass guitarist. Grabbing a bottle of water from the table, Ryan walked over to stand next to Spencer. "That was awesome! Seriously!" 

“You’re rooming with Brendon,” Spencer said flatly, his eyes turning towards Jon.

Brendon passed Ryan and gave him a kiss before moving over to flop on the couch beside Jon. “No, I’m rooming with Jon.”

"Hang on, why am I rooming with Brendon?" The declaration had caught him completely by surprise. "Seriously, rooming with me will not bring you cookies, Brendon. Don't you want to room with Ryan?" This was definitely _not_ what Jon had planned for his evening! 

“I need hugs!” Brendon rolled towards Jon, cuddling up to him.

Spencer sighed deeply. “Stop it, Brendon. Seriously, you’re rooming with Ryan. _I’m_ rooming with Jon.”

Jon decided to try diplomacy before resorting to more desperate measures. "How about if I give you cuddles now, then you can room with Ryan?" He put an arm around Brendon, cunningly placed in case their lead singer's answer was unchanged. Jon glanced up at Spencer, hoping he understood what he was trying to do. There was no way that after all this time he finally had Spencer and _not_ get to room with him!

Brendon snuggled closer to Jon, but put a pout on his face. “I need all night cuddles,” he said pleadingly. “Please?”

Spencer felt that thin thread that was his patience about to break. He had to get out of there before he did something to jeopardize the band. He could corner Brendon tomorrow and find out why he was being such a fucking bitch to him. Instead, he threw up his hands in frustration and walked out of the room.

"For god's sake Brendon!" Jon stood up quickly, pretty much dumping Brendon on his ass. He gave Ryan a 'sort Brendon out' look on his way past and went after Spencer.

Ryan watched Jon leave before turning back to Brendon who was still lying on his side and blinking in shock. He went and perched on the edge of the sofa that was now playing home to Brendon's head. "Bren? What the fuck was that? Seriously, that was completely uncalled for." 

Brendon sighed and rolled onto his back, throwing his arm dramatically over his eyes. “Tension will make the sex so much hotter,” he said then several beats later erupting into giggles. He reached his arms up to grab Ryan and pulled him down so he could kiss him. “I am totally sleeping with you tonight, in the same bed, completely _naked_.” He waggled his eyebrows and kissed him again.

Ryan could never resist kisses from Brendon, or anything Brendon for that matter. He pulled away, propping himself up with a hand either side of Brendon's head. "Really though, Bren. You shouldn’t mess with them, especially Spencer. He's not like you or me, you know? I think you should apologize." 

“I will,” Brendon said as he pulled Ryan’s lower lip between his teeth. “Later, though. Wanna have you right now.” He smirked and kissed Ryan, licking into his mouth easily.

It took Ryan all of 0.25 seconds to decide whether this was a good idea given the situation. The answer of course was yes, and he kissed Brendon with desperation. He always felt desperate for Brendon after a gig, which was no surprise, given the way they worked each other up. When Ryan finally broke for air, he scrambled off the couch and quickly locked the door, practically throwing himself at Brendon on the way back.

 

Spencer hadn’t gone far, just down the hall, but there was a path of destruction leading to where he was. He’d upended every chair and trash can. The techs were all getting out of his way, avoiding him at all costs. 

It really wasn't hard for Jon to follow Spencer; after all he'd left enough if a mess on his way through the backstage area. When he did catch up to him, he looked like he was ready to punch something. In fact, that's exactly what he was about to do. Jon inserted himself between the wall and Spencer, putting his hand over the younger man's fist to stop him from damaging himself and the wall "Spencer, please don't. You know I'm rooming with you tonight."

The haze in Spencer’s vision faded quickly when he heard Jon’s soft voice. He blinked to bring him into focus. Sighing, he unclenched his fist and entangled his fingers with Jon’s. “Sorry. I’ve got a long fuse, but Bren has burned it down pretty damn quickly.” Stepping forward, he pressed his body against Jon, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I hate doing that, but sometimes… he deserves it.” He inhaled Jon’s scent and licked at the sweat that was still sticking to his skin. 

Jon had to hold back the moan that threatened to escape him. Being so close to Spencer like this was incredibly hard to resist, let alone prevent himself from succumbing to the need rising in him. This was not how he was expecting this conversation to go. "It's okay, Spencer, seriously. Brendon is being a little shit on purpose. I'll have words with him later." Jon ran his fingers through Spencer's hair, tilting his head to give the other man better access. 

Spencer knew he was getting makeup all over Jon, but he really didn’t care. He nuzzled into his neck, breathing deeply. His hands came to a rest on Jon’s hips and pushed up under his shirt to find his warm skin. “He deserves worse than words,” he muttered against Jon’s skin. 

Wrapping his arms tight around Spencer, Jon sighed. "And he'll get it later tonight when all that sugar and caffeine wears off. I kinda feel sorry for Ryan. He'll have _such_ a wonderful sight to wake up tomorrow. Unlike me of course." Jon smiled to himself at the thought of waking up next to Spencer. 

Spencer raised his head and smiled. “Yeah, me, too.” He was about to kiss Jon when he heard someone nearby clear their throat. He turned to see Zack up righting a chair while looking at them. 

“You two want to head out towards the bus? There’s a lot of fans out there. I think Ryan and Brendon might be a while.” Zack glanced back towards the green room. He produced two Sharpies and held them out.

Spencer pouted at him. “But we were busy,” he whined.

Jon leaned in, whispering conspiratorially into Spencer's ear. "But the sooner we're on the bus, the more privacy we have, and the sooner we get to the hotel." He glanced at Zack. "We'll be out in a minute, promise." He grabbed the Sharpies and stuffed them in his back pocket. 

Spencer started smiling as Jon spoke. “Yeah, we’ll take care of things outside, Zack. Don’t worry.” He reached into Jon’s back pocket to take out the Sharpie, but didn’t take it out right away.

Entirely convinced that Spencer knew exactly what he was doing to him right now, Jon shifted his weight a little, pushing his ass back against Spencer's hand. He'd give anything to get Spencer alone right now. He was definitely being very handsy and Jon wanted to take every advantage of that fact. Taking a step forward, Jon offered his arm out to Spencer. "Shall we, Mr. Smith?"

Spencer grinned and took his arm. “Absolutely, Mr. Walker.”

 

They were finally at the hotel, all four ready to get off the bus and into a real bed and take a real shower. Spencer had his bag and was standing at the door as the bus was coming to a stop. The moment it did, he opened the door and hopped down. Zack was already in the lobby waiting on them. Spencer held out his hand and Zack dropped the room key into his hand.

Spencer headed to the elevator and pressed the button. He hoped Jon would join him quickly. He also hoped that Ryan would distract Brendon enough that they wouldn’t be on the same elevator.

Jon rounded the corner to the elevator at speed, almost falling over when he slid on the marble floor. He'd left Brendon on a wild goose chase looking for the remaining cookies. What Jon hadn't told Brendon was that the box of cookies was already in his own bag. He flashed a smile at Spencer as he reached over and pressed the button to close the door just in case his ruse was found out.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at Jon as the doors closed. “What did you do? You look like the cat that ate the canary.” 

"Well I couldn't find the last of the cookies so I told Brendon if he could find them, he could have them." Jon rummaged around in his bag. "Ooops!" He pulled out the cookie box from his bag. Looks like I found them!" Jon couldn't help grinning and puffing out his chest proudly. 

Spencer laughed loudly, bending over because he could barely breathe. That was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. He was still chuckling when the elevator stopped and the door opened. He grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him down the hall towards their room.

Once there, Spencer quickly opened the door. He pulled Jon in and tossed his bag towards one of the beds. Once the door closed, he grabbed Jon and kissed him hard.

Dropping his bag, Jon wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, pulling him close as they kissed. He couldn't even remember just how long he'd been imagining what it be like to be rooming with Spencer like this, all he knew was how fucking amazing it was to actually be doing it. Jon ran his tongue along Spencer's, his hands sliding under the other man's shirt. 

Spencer felt Jon’s hands on his skin and it was just too much. He started pulling off his shirt quickly then tugged Jon’s off. He stopped and looked at the older man’s chest. Jon was older and had a lot more hair than he did. He trailed his fingers down his chest, down to his belly button then traced the soft line of hair that disappeared under the waist of his jeans. His fingers traced up and down that line, unable to pull his eyes away.

A shiver ran the length of Jon's spine as he stood watching Spencer run his fingers over him. If he'd been thinking straight, he might have become self-conscious under the younger man's scrutiny. As it was, Spencer's touch was doing wonderful things to him. Wonderful and more than a little sexy judging by the feeling quickly developing in his pants. Jon licked his lips before biting down on his bottom lip, taking in the view before him, his hands moving to Spencer's hips. "All fucking yours, Spencer." 

Spencer slowly looked up into Jon’s eyes. _All his_ , huh? He swallowed hard, his breathing a little labored suddenly. “Um, you… you wanna…?” He motioned his head towards the bed.

That right there was adorable, if adorable came in the smoking hot variety. Jon realized how lame that sounded in his head and was very glad he'd not blurted it out instead of thinking it. "Since like, forever." It was true, or at least it felt that way. Jon pulled Spencer into a quick kiss, resisting the temptation to carry the object of his desire to the bed. Corny thoughts were one thing, but outright acts of cheesiness were not his style, or at least Jon didn't think they were. Honestly, it'd been a while since he'd found himself in this situation. 

Jon let go of Spencer and sauntered over to the bed, pulling back the covers and lying down, his head resting on his arms as he crossed them on the pillows. "Would you care to join me?" 

Spencer couldn’t keep his eyes off Jon, watching him swing his ass as he moved to the bed. A huge grin split his face and he nodded, moving over to flop down on the bed beside him. “This is nice,” he said, turning his head towards Jon. “No loud, mouthy singers or skinny, nosy songwriters bugging us.”

Jon rolled onto his side, propping his head up on one hand, the other moving to trace a delicate pattern down the center of Spencer's chest. He smiled one of those “cat who got the cream” smiles. "Yes, just you, me and time." God he couldn't take his eyes off Spencer. He'd spent so much time trying not to stare that he was finding it strange to be able to look at him unabashedly. 

Spencer’s breath hitched as he watched Jon’s hand travel over his chest. “Never enough time,” he said breathlessly. He didn’t really know what to do next, so he just pounced on Jon and kissed him.

Melting into the kiss, Jon hooked a leg around Spencer's, wanting to be as close as possible. His hands slipped over the younger man's shoulders, his fingertips exploring every contour of Spencer's back. Jon had never really noticed just how muscular Spencer's back was until now. His skin felt so soft and smooth under his touch, and Jon found himself fighting the urge to explore it with lips, teeth and tongue, opting instead for tugging at Spencer's lip with his teeth. 

How was this even happening? Spencer could not believe his luck. Jon Walker was all over him! He moaned into his mouth, rolling his hips towards him, not knowing what to do next. He kissed along Jon’s chin and up to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Jon groaned the same low sound that escaped him when Spencer rolled his hips against his on the bus. He wanted more of that sweet friction, but he also wanted to retain some control over himself. Jon now knew that Spencer hadn't been in a relationship before, but that didn't necessarily mean he hadn't done anything else. When he felt the younger man sucking at his ear, Jon gasped, tilting his head back against the pillow. Fuck, Spencer had found one of his hot spots.

Wow, Spencer loved the sounds Jon was making. He moved from his ear to the spot on his neck just below it. He sucked on the skin, nipping at it and licking it. He knew he liked when people did that to him. He hoped Jon liked it, too.

A quiet moan fell from Jon's lips, his fingers gripping Spencer tightly. Spencer felt so good against his skin. Jon couldn't stop his hips from lifting up towards the younger man as he briefly wondered whether Spencer knew the effect he was having on him. "Mmm, Spencer, feels so good." He wished he could manage something more coherent, but when you finally get something you never thought possible, it's hard to concentrate on actual words. Jon slid his hand to Spencer's ass, groping it through the material of his pants. He decided that it was definitely one if his favorite features. 

"Jon," he moaned into his neck. He started kissing down his neck, licking into the dip before attacking his collar bone. His tongue traveled along the bone and he thought that maybe this might be his favorite thing to do, especially to Jon.

Hearing his name like that from Spencer was too much for Jon to handle, well almost. It was the sensation of Spencer's tongue on his collar bone that was the last straw. Jon flipped them over, pinning the younger man to the bed. "Fuck Spencer, do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" He looked at the man beneath him hungrily.

Spencer gasped when he found himself on his back. "Hey!" he exclaimed. He was having a good time sucking on Jon's collar. But the look in Jon's eyes was so... feral. "Um, well, I _was_ driving you crazy by sucking on your neck. You seem to have taken control now." He grinned up at him.

Jon leaned down and kissed Spencer hard and fast, one of his hands tangling into the other man's hair. He was trying hard not to rut against Spencer, but fuck, it was so good when he felt the pressure against his cock as it brushed against the man beneath him. Breaking the kiss, Jon attacked Spencer's chest with a succession of kisses and nips, working his way downwards. 

“Holy shit,” Spencer breathed. His fingers tangled in the sheets as he watched Jon kissing his chest. It felt so good, Jon’s warmth against him. Even better was the friction he felt below his waist. He couldn’t help raising his hips towards him.

Jon smirked against Spencer's skin when he felt the younger man’s hips lift to meet his own. He ground down in response, flicking his tongue over Spencer's nipple. Jon wanted to know what really got Spencer going, and he was looking forward to discovering every single detail. 

“Ohmygod.” He moved one hand to thread in Jon’s hair. He couldn’t take his eyes off Jon. It felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. He could feel everything multiplied.

Oh that sounded promising. _Very_ promising. Jon swirled his tongue over Spencer's nipple again before sucking the other one, teasing with his teeth just to hear what other sounds he could coax from the other man. He could stop himself from continuing to rut against Spencer, seeking as much contact as possible.

Spencer keened as Jon attacked his nipple. It felt so good. “Fuck,” he said, reaching down between them and struggling to undo his jeans. “Need these off.” They were so tight. He needed a release. 

Jon stilled Spencer's hands with his own, looking up and smiling. "As you wish." He kissed a slow trail down to the waist band of Spencer's jeans as his hands worked the button and zipper loose. Once he'd rid the man underneath him of his pants, Jon knelt up over Spencer, starting to unfasten his own jeans. 

Ohgodohgodohgod. Jon was going to kill him with everything he was doing. He was so hard that Jon had to know what this was doing to him. He lifted his hips to help get off his jeans then sat back as Jon pulled them all the way off. “Wait,” he said as Jon started on his own jeans. He sat up and unbuttoned Jon’s pants then slowly pulled down the zipper. He saw the huge bulge in his boxers and had to wrap his fingers around it. 

"Oh fuck... _Spencer_..." Jon's words dropped off to a low moan as he watched Spencer's hand close around his cock. He couldn't stop his hips from pushing into the touch as Jon ran his hands over Spencer's hips.

Spencer sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he heard Jon. He used his free hand and pushed Jon’s jeans over his hips. The entire time, he gently squeezed his cock, stroking it slightly. It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever seen Jon’s cock before. Everyone walked in on each other in the bathroom all the time. But having it in his hand was something _completely_ different. There were so many things he wanted to do with Jon’s cock.

Jon was completely lost in the feeling of Spencer's hand on his cock. He watched the other man's lip disappear into his mouth through heavy lidded eyes. Another soft moan escaped Jon's lips when Spencer's hand started to move. 

Jon’s moan made Spencer bite his lip. He decided that maybe he should be a little daring. He kept stroking Jon’s cock outside his boxers, but slipped his other hand inside and grabbed him from the other side. 

"HolyfuckSpencer." Jon had to put a hand on Spencer's shoulder to steady himself. His other hand went to Spencer's hair, tangling his finger through his brown locks and tugging his head back as Jon crushed his lips to Spencer's. 

Since Spencer had both of his hands occupied, there was no way he was going to be able to keep his balance with Jon attacking him. At least that meant he was doing something right. He fell back on the bed with Jon on top of him. He kept up his hand work and forced his tongue into Jon’s mouth. This was the best thing to ever have happened to him.

This time Jon didn't hold back. He moaned loudly into Spencer's mouth as their tongues danced together. He managed to support himself above the younger man with one arm, his other hand skirting over Spencer's side finally coming to rest on his hip bone. Jon flexed his hand before running his thumb over the outline of Spencer's hard on.

Spencer gasped, his hands clinching around Jon’s cock. He moaned and raised his hips, trying to get more friction with Jon’s hand. He didn’t stop, though. He kept kissing and moving his hands over Jon.

Jon decided he wanted to hear more moaning from Spencer. He slipped his hand under the waistband of Spencer's boxers, taking his cock in hand and beginning to stroke at the same pace as Spencer's own hand. 

Spencer’s hips rose into Jon’s hand. “Fuck,” he moaned, letting his head fall back. He couldn’t believe all the senses he was feeling. He pulled his hand away from the front of Jon’s boxers and moved it around his hip. He rolled his hips up and moaned when he felt his cock rub against Jon’s. 

Hearing that moan again snapped something inside of Jon. He rolled over onto his side and pulled Spencer over with him. Jon released Spencer briefly, wriggling out of his boxers and kicking them off the end of the bed. Running his hand over the contour of Spencer's side, Jon looked at the man in front of him as if to ask for permission as he cupped Spencer's erection in his hand.

Spencer’s eyes widened, looking at Jon in all his glory. Wow, as if this night wasn’t already good. Now it was turning fantastic. He nodded and helped him remove his boxers. Now they were completely naked and in bed together. Spencer had no idea what would happen next, but it certainly would be exciting.

H-o-l-y _crap_. Jon suddenly realized he was looking at a naked Spencer Smith. More to the point he was naked, too. After taking a moment to appreciate just how stunning Spencer was, Jon closed the gap between them and kissed him, sliding his tongue easily into the younger man's mouth. Rolling his hips, Jon moaned as he felt his cock slide against Spencer's. He reached between them, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and starting to stroke them slowly. 

Spencer’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He lost all conscious thought. All he could do was feel and make incoherent noises. He grabbed Jon’s head between his hands as they kissed. His fingers entangled in his hair, his fingers massaging his scalp. His hips jerked towards Jon, pushing up in his hand. 

Jon moaned into the kiss, his own hips rolling in time with his hand. He squeezed their cocks gently with every other stroke, reveling in the feel of skin on skin. It felt like an age since Jon had done anything like this, and he wasn't entirely convinced he'd manage to last long.

Spencer suddenly broke the kiss and leaned his head in Jon’s neck. He thrust his hips forward and he came into Jon’s hand with a long, low moan. His whole body shook as he came down from the high.

Jon held Spencer when he came, stroking him through the last of his orgasm. He entwined his leg with the younger man's and sighed contentedly. Seeing Spencer come because of him was amazing, and Jon decided there and then that is was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. "You, Spencer Smith, are gorgeous." Jon inhaled the scent of Spencer's hair deeply, enjoying the moment.

Spencer smiled and chuckled into Jon’s shoulder. “You’re prejudiced.” He was finally back into his head and he realized Jon hadn’t come yet. He moved his hand down between them and then moved his head to look in Jon’s eyes. “Can I?” He gave his still hard cock a slight squeeze.

"Fuck, yes!" Jon pushed his hips towards Spencer's hand. Like he could ever say no to an offer like that. He leaned in and kissed Spencer, softly at first and building into something much more sinful.

Spencer smiled and began moving his hand over Jon’s cock. He finally pulled away from the kiss and smiled wickedly as he slid down Jon’s body. He rolled him over on his back, hand still on his cock. He licked a strip along the hair that trailed from Jon’s belly button down towards his cock.

The combination of _that_ smile and the feeling of Spencer's tongue on his stomach caused a low growl to rise in Jon's chest. " _Spencer_." Jon could feel his breathing getting shallow and the sight of Spencer so close to his cock was only making it worse.

He looked up at Jon, seeing how much he was affecting him. He swallowed hard and licked his lips before he lowered his head and ran his tongue over the head of Jon’s cock. He circled it with his tongue then slid his mouth down over it. 

Jon opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a loud, dirty moan as he felt the warm wetness of Spencer's mouth around his cock. He reached down with one hand and tangled his fingers into the other man's hair. 

Spencer had _never_ done this before. Hopefully he would do okay. He didn’t take much in his mouth, but he ran his tongue along the side as he sucked it like a lollipop. He couldn’t stop the moan that came out of his throat at the taste of Jon’s skin.

Determined to be able to see every second of Spencer's perfect mouth around his cock, Jon stuffed another pillow under his head. When he felt Spencer moan over him, Jon couldn't stop his hips from pushing up towards the younger man's mouth. He could feel the heat starting to form in his body and Jon knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate. "Ahh...fuck, Spence. Just _fuck_."

Spencer tried to keep from choking when Jon pushed into his mouth. He backed off a little, as much as he needed to not gag. Hearing Jon’s desperate words made him want to take him more. He moved his mouth over him, his eyes fluttering closed as he concentrated on what he was doing.

Jon managed to get his hips back under conscious control, and his grip tightened in Spencer's hair as more of his cock disappeared between Spencer's lips. He was definitely getting close now, but he was holding out as long as he could, the visage in front of him too good to lose just yet.

Spencer moved one of his hands to grasp the exposed part of Jon’s cock, moving in tandem with his mouth. His other hand rested on his hip, his fingers lightly brushing against his skin. He rolled his tongue over the top of Jon’s cock every time he pulled up.

"Holyfu...." That same dirty moan fell from Jon's lips as Spencer's tongue did a number on him. The heat rising in his stomach was reaching its peak quickly and Jon knew it. "Fuck, Spence....gonna..." 

Spencer pulled off of Jon’s cock, but kept his hand going. He wasn’t sure he was ready for what would happen next. He did at least want to watch.

A couple of more strokes had Jon coming, throwing his head back as Spencer's name fell from his lips. Jon lay there, breathing heavily as he carded his fingers through Spencer's hair, his eyes still closed. "That was...you are...wow." He was still pretty incoherent in his post orgasm haze.

Spencer watched as streams of come came from Jon’s cock. He stroked him through it and once he was done, he licked up some, tasting him for the first time. He looked up as Jon spoke and smiled. Crawling up his body, he kissed Jon softly. “That was fucking amazing,” he said.

Jon could have sworn he'd felt Spencer's tongue on his stomach but he was still fuzzy from his high so he put it down to his imagination. That was until Spencer's lips were on his own. He could taste the combination of his own come mixed with the taste he'd begun to define as specifically Spencer. 

Smiling contentedly, Jon brushed a strand of Spencer's hair from his face. " _You_ were fucking amazing, Darling." 

Spencer laughed. He felt a bit of a chill down his spine when Jon called him darling. “I was?” he questioned, smiling brightly. Fuck, could this get any better? “You called me darling.” 

Giggling (seriously, what was Spencer doing to him?!), Jon entwined his fingers with Spencer's. "Yes, you were. You _are_ amazing." He smiled, pressing his lips to the other man's quickly. "I can not call you that if you don't like it?" Jon searched Spencer's face for an answer.

Spencer shook his head as he rolled to the side to lie beside Jon. His face started turning red. “I’ve just… nobody but my mom has ever had a pet name like that for me.” He smiled and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

Jon snuggled up to Spencer, his hands running over the other man's sides. "I think you'll find that's not the only thing that'll change. But I don't want you letting me do anything you don't like or don't want." He nuzzled Spencer's neck softly.

Spencer felt his blush travel over his entire body. He’d never thought he’d ever have a relationship like this. He never really had a girlfriend or boyfriend in school. There were a couple of girls who had said that Spencer was their boyfriend, but he never saw it that way. He was their friend and he was a boy, but that didn’t mean he was a boyfriend. He wasn’t even sure he was boyfriend material, until Jon came along. From the first time they’d met, which honestly wasn’t that long ago when they were touring with The Academy Is…, he had thought Jon was handsome and intelligent. Then when he agreed to play bass for them after Brent started being a bitch, he enamored himself even more to Spencer.

He couldn’t help but giggle a little when Jon’s stubble tickled his neck. “Don’t worry. I’ll kick your ass if you try anything I don’t want, not that I expect you to ever do that.” He entangled his body with Jon’s, feeling tired finally from the concert and their nocturnal activities.

Shuffling around a little, Jon finally hooked the cover with his foot, pulling it over them. That was the one thing about lying around naked: you got cold quick, especially when you're sticky with cum. More specifically, covered in a mix of your boyfriend's and yours. Jon blinked as the thought crossed his mind. That's what this was, wasn't it? Jon hoped it was. 

"You'll never kick my ass again. I know exactly how to distract you." Jon winked, grinning at Spencer. He yawned as he held Spencer close. "Forgotten how much this takes out of me. Not that that's a bad thing, mind." 

Spencer snorted. “Yeah, and I know how to distract back.” He hooked his chin over Jon’s head, feeling woozy, but in a totally good way. “We just played an almost two hour concert, too. My muscles are gonna be so sore tomorrow.” He closed his eyes, his breathing evening out. 

Jon was letting himself relax and enjoy the feeling of contentment that was settling over him. When he finally spoke his voice was laden with sleep. "I'm sure we can think of something to help with that." If there was a response, Jon didn't hear it as he was already deep in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading our first foray into Joncer. These two are great to write.


End file.
